


Keeping Warm

by RedHeadedBastards



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, LGBT characters, M/M, One Shot, mlm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedBastards/pseuds/RedHeadedBastards
Summary: Ronan and Wen get caught up in a storm and do their best to keep warm as everything goes to hell around them
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ronan Mulcahey/Wen Beckman
Kudos: 4





	Keeping Warm

As he looked through the foggy panes of the Park Services’ window a small frown formed itself on Wen’s lips. The dark clouds they had noticed earlier that day dotting the sky now took complete residence of the entire skyline. If he squinted hard enough he swore he could see the first signs of rain beginning to encircle them in the distance.

The worn leather beneath him creaked wearily as he turned to look over at his boyfriend, “Ronan?”

“Hm?” The ranger scratched his pen along yet another page in his ever growing stack of papers. His hand was beginning to cramp up after hours of this but Mulcahey was adamant to finish the last few folders before clocking out that day. He had already gotten this far after all.

“Maybe we should go?” Wen said, looking back out the window. The area he had cleared on the glass with his sleeve was already beginning to grow hazy again. “I think that storm that Emmett was talking about earlier might be coming in.”

Ronan lifted his head from his work and glanced back to see for himself before shrugging. “‘e said i’ wasn’ supposed ta hi’ til tonigh’ an’ i’ doesn’ look _tha’_ bad ou’ there. No’ even rainin’ ye’.” He clicked his pen and waved his hand dismissively. “Don’ worry abou’ i’, ‘N. We’ll be fine an’ I’m almos’ done anyways. Jus’ give me a few more minutes.”

The worried crease in his brow didn’t falter but Wen nodded back at him. “...Alright,” he said finally. “Just a few more minutes.”

-3 hours later-

“I told you we should have left earlier,” Wen grumbled as he slipped his jacket over his shivering boyfriend. They had only managed to walk a short ways down the road when the rain had begun to kick up. The small umbrella that they both now struggled to huddle beneath only managed to spare half of each man as they walked, but it was greatly appreciated for what little protection it did provide. Especially now that the rain seemed to pelt down on them harder and harder the further they walked.

“Y-yeah, y-yeah..” The other managed through chattering teeth.

Every little while a car or two would pass them as they navigated the flooded backroads of Pinegrove, discovering they were the only ones foolish enough to try and trudge about on foot in the current state of things. Even the local cryptid and unofficial mascot of the town, Opossum, was nowhere to be seen. Ronan now wished he had taken Emmett up on his offer to drive the two home earlier that day. His sputtering old truck- that always held the uncanny likeness of an old woman in smell, seemed like heaven compared to the mess they were in now.

Actually, now that he really thought about it.. Why didn’t they do just that? Yeah the man was bound to complain and scold them endlessly if they did but it was well worth it in his mind. He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his flip phone. The screen was covered in water but after he wiped it on his shirt a couple times he considered it good as new. He tried to turn it on a few times as he was taught but the screen remained black. Apparently it was so undercharged that even the low-battery icon and message wouldn’t show up. He cursed and looked up at Wen. 

“‘N? C-Could ya try an’ call Emme’ or Margo? Maybe they can ge’ us. I would bu’ my phone is- Well, I don’ know. I’ won’ turn on, tha fuckin’ useless thing.. N-never works when I wan’ i’ ta.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket with an irritated huff.

“Sure, hold o- Ah! What was-? Ow. Ow-” Wen tried to tuck himself further underneath the umbrella as hail began to bounce off of them.

A few icy pellets caught Ronan’s scalp and his hands desperately tried to shield himself. “Shi’! Leave some room fer me! I’m ge’in’ bea’ over ‘ere!”

“Me too! Why do you think I was trying to- Ow. Get under- Ow. There?”

The two bickered for a little over who truly deserved to have complete custody over the umbrella before Wen suddenly got an idea and grabbed his boyfriend by an arm. Ronan complained and rebelled initially. But, as the possibility of losing Wen’s body heat came into question, he now found himself clinging desperately to him and following along.

“If we just stay…” He dragged him underneath the foliage of a large tree. “-here then we will be okay.” Wen looked about and held out each arm to test his theory. Sure enough, only the occasional water droplet now dotted his sleeves and hands. He turned and his flushed face broke into a large, proud smile. “See? It’s like a really big umbrella. Big enough for both of us and even Axel if he came by.”

Ronan hesitated at first but finally brought down the umbrella and shook it out. “Thank god.. I swear I was jus’ abou’ ready to le’ the storm take me back there.”

“No you weren’t,” Beckman said and Ronan didn’t even try to deny it. He knew how much the other man hated the cold. And how much he _especially_ hated getting wet while he was cold. He’d much sooner die than voluntarily let that happen most days.

Speaking of which, Wen now pulled Ronan to him and wrapped his arms about him to help warm him up what little he could. He only heard a few small complaints from the other before he felt Ronan press his face into his chest. Despite the fact the Irishman was wearing at least four layers at the moment(two of which being very well insulated rain coats) he still managed to shake like a leaf in his arms. Wen often wondered if it was really possible to warm Mulcahey up completely once the temperature fell below 70 degrees. 

He didn’t mind it though. Warming him up that is. Oftentimes when he left home with a jacket on cold days like these he only brought it for the inevitable point in which his boyfriend would sheepishly ask for it. Which honestly was usually a relief as most of his jackets were far too warm for him unless it was snowy out. Plus, the feeling of him wrapped around him was another wonderful bonus in his opinion. The one sole fault he could truly find in the whole ordeal would have to be the fact that Ronan’s hair _was_ tickling his nose like no other at the moment. It took everything in him not to sneeze on the man and ruin the moment for them both. But that was easily fixed with a slight turn of his head.

“Are you finally gonna say it?” Beckman kissed the top of his head. He heard a muffled grunt in response. “Are you going to finally admit I was right?”

Ronan’s arms stiffened around him and his red face now turned up to meet Wen’s gaze, an indignant frown on his lips. Wen laughed and Mulcahey shoved his face back into his chest, muttering to himself all the while. 

He ran a hand over the fan of Ronan’s hair and spoke again. His voice carrying a coddling lilt that most took up with small children or pets that he knew drove the other crazy. “Oh c’mon now, Ronan.. It’s not so hard now is it? Just a few simple words.” The muttering below him was silenced and he could now see tension just about radiating off the other man as he cooed. He struggled not to laugh as he continued. “All you gotta say is, “Oh, ‘N, you’re so amazing and hot and.. And smart-! You were so, so right and I was _totally_ wrong. We should’ve left earlier like you said, sweetheart! I can’t believe I didn’t liste-” 

His teasing was cut short as a hand grabbed his shirt collar and forced him down to meet Ronan. 

“Shu’ i’,” he muttered and pressed his lips roughly into Wen’s. Wen smiled broadly as he kissed him back, while Ronan on the other hand tried desperately to uphold his irritation with his boyfriend. Finally, as feeling was now returned to Mulcahey’s previously-icy face, he pulled away. His glare was still there but a traitorous smile kept tugging at his lips. “I ‘ope ya know I only did tha’ so you’d stop talkin’.” A small cloud of steam escaped him as he spoke.

Wen’s grin didn’t falter as he nodded back at him. “Of course.” He unraveled one arm from around Ronan and now took him gently by the chin and lifted his head to look at him. “I can’t say the same.” He kissed him softly and spared himself a moment to enjoy the feeling before pulling away again. As he stared contentedly at Ronan he saw all earlier petty anger gone and now only a gentle, dazed look was settled on his face. The flush of his cheeks from the cold Wen now swore was an even deeper red. 

Despite the cold around them that was just beginning to sink into him through his soaked sweater Wen now felt very much warm in his arms. But he didn’t just feel warm on the outside, as he hoped Ronan soon would as well, but he also felt it inside. Everything in him just felt warm and happy and well.. calm? Like everything he’d ever need in the world was right here with him. Hiding here under this old tree as a storm blew flurries of ice about around them. And he began to wonder if this is what Margo had been talking about before. Maybe it really was love that he was feeling. He would have to ask her later to be sure, but for now he simply pressed his face into Ronan’s shoulder and basked in it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in our characters, please check out both our Tumblr and our Instagram!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://redheadedbastards.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram:  
> https://instagram.com/redheadedbastards?igshid=1l0sntfjpcqb1


End file.
